Eine Schwere Geburt
by JenLovesShenny
Summary: Die Geburt von Jay Stephen Cooper steht kurz bevor ,was nicht weiter schlimm ist ,wäre da nicht ein verrückter Sheldon und eine völlig genervte Penny.


„Sheldon Lee Cooper ,du machst mich wirklich wahnsinnig weißt du das?" Eine Schwangere Penny saß auf den großen Sofa und betrachtete ihren Mann ,der wie von sinnen auf und ab lief und sie damit einfach nervte.

„Penny du weißt so gut wie ich das Jay Stephen Cooper jeden Moment auf die Welt kommen kann. Es kann passieren das jeden Augenblick deine Fruchtblase platzt und die Wehen einsetzen ,und dann haben wir den Salat ,denn wie du weißt fahre ich nicht ,und das heißt das du fahren musst."

Es war schlimm genug das sie ihren ersten Sohn nach dem ersten Flash benennen musste ,und ihr Kind den Zweitnamen von Sheldon's größten Idol Stephen Hawking bekam. Wieso also konnte ihr Mann dann nicht einmal so etwas leichtes wie Auto fahren ? Sheldon hatte sich wirklich etwas geändert ,immerhin hatte er sich irgendwie in Penny verliebt und er hatte es geschafft ihr den wunderschönsten Heiratsantrag überhaupt zu machen. Penny hatte vorher nie etwas über Polarlichter gewusst ,doch als sie dort mit Sheldon stand und er ihr von elektrisch geladenen Teilchen der Magnetosphäre erzählte wusste sie ,das sie das nie wieder vergessen würde ,und als er dann auf die Knie ging und ihr erzählte das selbst dieses Polarlicht ,nicht an ihre Schönheit ran reichen würde und das sie das wichtigste für ihn war ,sogar wichtiger als seine Stringtheorie ,war alles einfach perfekt . Sie sagte ja zu seinen Antrag und dann standen sie einfach nur da und sahen sich das Polarlicht an ,es war der perfekte Moment für beide .

„Penny hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Gott es ist als würde ich mit einer Schwerhörigen sprechen. Ich liebe dich wirklich Penny ,aber manchmal hast du die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer dreijährigen. Wie dem auch sei ,wäre es nicht von Vorteil wenn wir schon jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren würden ? Das würde uns vieles ersparen."

„Sheldon Schatz das hatten wir doch letztens schon ,erinnerst du dich? Und erinnerst du dich auch noch das wir aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen wurden ,und man uns gesagt hat das wir erst dann wiederkommen sollen wenn es wirklich soweit ist und nicht wenn man erst im zweiten Monat ist?"

„Penny natürlich erinnere ich mich ,ich habe ein Eidetisches Gedächtnis. Gut ich war vielleicht etwas hysterisch aber jetzt bin ich vorbereitet ,ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen ,ich habe drei Notfallrucksäcke gepackt und ich habe sogar einen Schnellkurs im Internet gemacht ,für den fall das ich unser Kind selbst auf die Welt holen muss . Wie du siehst bin ich bestens vorbereitet."

Es war nicht so das Sheldon sein Kind wirklich auf die Welt holen wollte ,aber es beruhigte ihn das er es könnte wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde. Er brauchte die Sicherheit ,Gewissheit das er auf niemand fremden angewiesen war ,denn er war Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper ,ein Genie und Ehemann und baldiger Vater . Bei dem Wort Vater war ihm immer noch mulmig zumute ,er war von seinen eigenen Vater ziemlich enttäuscht worden ,was wenn er die gleichen Fehler bei seinem Sohn machen würde ? Was wenn sein Sohn ihn mit den gleichen kalten Augen ansehen würde ,mit den er seinen Vater angesehen hatte? Er wusste das er nicht mehr der selbe war , Penny hatte ihn verändert ,seine Penny ,seine Ehefrau und Mutter seines Kindes . Sheldon war zwar ein Genie aber es hatte lange gedauert bis er endlich erkannte das er in Penny verliebt war ,er ärgerte sich immer noch darüber das er es nicht vorher bemerkt hatte . Er hatte nie jemanden einen Spitznamen gegeben ,aber er hatte Penny als Kätzchen betitelt ,und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war dann wusste er das der Grund wieso er nie mehr mit Amy teilen konnte als ''Kuscheln'' oder anregende Gespräche ,der war das eine Blonde Schönheit ihn den Kopf verdreht hatte. Penny und seine Beziehung beruhte nicht auf ewigen Kuscheln oder Liebesbekundungen ,er wusste das sie ihn liebte und umgekehrt war es genauso ,doch manchmal wenn er mit seiner Frau im Bett lag und sie ihn von ihren Tag erzählte , konnte er nicht anders als sie anzulächeln und seinen Kätzchen zu sagen wie sehr er sie liebte.

„Sheldon hörst du mir zu? Verdammt ich glaube meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Du musst mich ins Krankenhaus fahren ,oh Gott ich glaube dein Sohn kommt ganz nach dir ,er kann einfach nicht warten ."

„Penny du weißt ich kann nicht fahren. Wieso hast du auch nicht auf mich gehört ? Wir hätten schon längst im Krankenhaus sein können , aber nein du musstest mir ja mal wieder widersprechen ,du weißt doch das ich recht habe . Wenn Albert Einstein dein Temperament gehabt hätte dann wäre das mit der Relativitätstheorie nie etwas geworden."

„Sheldon ich schwöre bei Gott ,wenn du mich nicht auf der stelle ins Krankenhaus bringst ,werde ich alle deine Comics zerreißen . Hol die Tasche und dann bring mich ins verdammte Krankenhaus ,von mir aus ruf ein Taxi ,dann musst du wenigstens nicht fahren."

Sheldon war zwar damit nicht zufrieden aber er tat es für Penny ,und für seine geliebten Comics . Die fahrt mit dem Taxi stellte sich jedoch als Fehler heraus , die Straßen waren dermaßen überfüllt das dass ganze noch länger dauerte als geplant. Und während Penny versuchte ruhig zu bleiben ,ging es Sheldon von Minute zu Minute schlechter ,er zitterte und versuchte nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen ,und selbst als sie langsam voran kamen und das Krankenhaus in Sicht kam ,ging es Sheldon immer noch nicht besser . Das schlimmste aber war die Nachricht ,das ihr Baby per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt kommen würde , denn die Nabelschnur hatte sich dreimal um den Hals des Babys gewickelt . Penny weinte während Sheldon alle Möglichkeiten durchging , er wusste die genaue Prozentzahl ,er wusste wie die Chancen standen das alles gut gehen würde , er wusste aber auch wie viel Prozent der Babys das nicht überlebten .

„Moon Pie ich habe schreckliche Angst."

„Na na Penny ,Sheldon ist ja hier . Alles wird gut gehen ,ich verspreche es dir."

Sheldon hatte wie immer Recht , Jay Stephen Cooper war ein Gesundes Baby mit Braunen Haaren und Grünen Augen . Es stellte sich heraus das Jay genauso ein Genie war wie sein Vater ,doch zu Pennys und auch Sheldons Glück ,hatte Jay nicht die Macken seines Vaters geerbt ,es war eher so das er Pennys große Klappe geerbt hatte , er war also ein Genie mit einer guten Portion Selbstbewusstsein . Doch das sollten seine Eltern erst viel später herausfinden .

„Sheldon sie ihn dir an ,er ist das süßeste Baby das die Welt je gesehen hat ,und ich bin so stolz das du sein Vater bist . Ich meine wenn es Leonards Kind wäre ,dann würde er bei jeden Käsekuchen den er isst anfangen zu furzen , oder Raj? Dann könnte er nie mit Frauen reden . Gott ich bin so froh das du es bist Shelly , du bist perfekt ,in jeder Hinsicht."

Auch wenn er es Penny nie gesagt hatte ,aber ihre Worte erwärmten sein Herz . Er wusste nicht ob es an dem kleinen Geschöpf in seinen Armen lag oder aber an seine nun schlafende ,wunderschöne Frau ,aber in diesen Moment fühlte er sich unglaublich dankbar , dankbar für seinen Sohn ,dankbar für Leonard ,der Penny damals angesprochen hatte und sie so in sein Leben brachte , und am allermeisten war er dankbar für Penny , den sie war immer sein Fels ,sein Halt wenn alles um ihn herum zerbrach , sie war ganz simpel erklärt ,sein Leben und seine Zukunft.


End file.
